


Black Lotus

by brattybat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, keith finally breaks, lance being difficult, shiro being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattybat/pseuds/brattybat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lightning storm causes the Altean Castle's controls to shut down, unable to warp nor see three feet in front of them, the group ends up dragging blankets and pillows to the main hall, per Shiro's idea, to create a makeshift camp circle. The stories are funny at first, laughs and jokes help distract - until stories turn into memories, and memories turn into longing and jealousy. Keith inevitably acts out, and Lance inevitably follows suit.</p><p>Trying to apologize while simultaniously tripping over your own feet and smacking headfirst into walls isn't the easiest thing.</p><p>Lance didn't just hear Keith sniffle, did he? No way. No way is that guy crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST VOLTRON FIC *EXPLODES*
> 
> ofc its klance and ofc its angsty

There was a lot of memories of Earth they had to leave behind - grass, sunny days, lemonade, convenience stores, video games. Turns out storms wasn’t one of them. And it might have been one of the few things they all really wouldn’t mind leaving behind.

-

When Shiro had ascended the thinly distanced steps up to the control room, the atmosphere beyond the castle windows was clear and full of constellations, scenery that had grown custom in his eyes. It was nothing to oogle at anymore. To Shiro, it was just another day. 

“Princess,” He announced his presence, hands firmly clasped behind his back, shoulders straight and chin raised. Years training to be a soldier would never leave him. The stiff and formal posture came naturally. “What was it you needed?”

“Shiro,” Allura sighed the name out, and he instantly knew she had news for him, “Have you experienced a galaxy storm before?” She wasn’t facing him, instead staring ahead of her, into the vast, spotted black they were currently wading through. When he stated that he had not, she held in another sigh. “It’s unavoidable at this point. When they form, there is nothing to do but wait for it to pass. I cannot create a wormhole, I cannot use the particle barrier. All I can do now is give you a new task. Do you understand?”

At this point, Shiro felt a wary tightness well in his chest, eyes shifting around the expanse of window - but still, nothing looked out of the ordinary. When the princess turned to look at him for confirmation, her eyes seemed tired. Shiro gave her a firm nod.

“Thank you,” Allura exhaled, arms loosely folding across her torso, “Now, as leader of the lions, it is your duty to keep your teammates calm and collected during this storm. It will frighten them, but you must let them know it cannot harm them. Coran and I will be busy monitoring the systems and crystals in case the storm reaches dangerous levels. It is a possibility, but not a high one. Keep them relaxed, distract them, see this as another bonding exercise. This is what I am asking of you. Can you do it?”

Shiro listened carefully, keeping a straight face despite having no idea what to expect. He nodded once again, “Of course.” He blinked, “I will do all I can.”

Allura gave Shiro a grateful smile, and let him return to his team. The storm was quickly approaching, she could already feel the air around them growing dense. Time must be spent efficiently.

-

“We are headed straight for a what?”

“Is this like- gonna kill us? Should we be panicking?”

“How long do we have? I want to be able to say my goodbyes to everyone-”

“Lance, knock it off we aren’t going to die.”

“How do you know-”

“Everyone,” Shiro spoke up firmly over the sudden chatter after he attempted to explain the situation, hands on his hips and brows furrowed inward, “Listen to me. This is not the time to be arguing or panicking. We have dealt with dangerous situations before, and this is no different.” He had gathered the four of them into the main hall, and was now standing before them, all eyes focused on his, waiting for more. “These things are said to just come and go, no real damage will come with the storm. It may rattle up the ship, cause some electrical malfunctions, and then clear up, and we can continue on our journey.”

Their faces slowly shifted from fear to an overall wash of uneasiness. It wasn’t much, but it was progress. Shiro took this silence to add in his next idea.

“Now, to keep us all distracted from the storm, I thought we could do something a little fun. Everyone can bring in their pillows and blankets from their rooms, gather up in the center here, and we can take turns telling stories. It can be anything you want, and we will all be together. So, even if you get scared, you can all know that your teammates are here, with you.” The Voltron leader’s lips brought up a warm smile. He believed in these guys. He knew this situation will go smoothly if they all work together, and he knew they all had it in them to do just that.

After a handful of complaints from Lance over the fact that this whole “sleepover thing” was a bit too childish for his tastes, everyone eventually followed suit to return to their quarters, gather their necessities and then (quickly) shuffle back to the main hall. None would admit it now, but they were all growing antsy to see just how bad this storm was going to be. 

All finally settled in, Shiro clasped his hands together and inhaled, “Alright, I’m going to go see if Allura has anything resembling candles or flashlights, don’t cause any trouble while I’m gone.” His eyes quickly turned to notice Lance busy giving Keith a dirty look, “I mean it.” He emphasised, now locking eyes with the brunette. Shiro spoke generally, but they all knew who he was really talking to.

-

For the most part, the room was quiet aside from occasional shifts of blankets, clearing throats and coughs. And, of course, Pidge had his handheld devices to keep himself company. 

“These air pressure charts are either malfunctioning or this storm is going to be.. Really bad.” He meekly spoke up, voice muffled by fingers against his lips, intently staring at the soft glow of green, “But the navigation system shows nothing but clear space in every direction. Can these storms surpass being detected on these devices? Is that why Allura couldn’t spot it beforehand?”

“Pidge, can you like, not make all of this even worse with you talking to yourself,” Lance piped up, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders, “It’s creeping me-”

Lance was sharply cut off when the lights around them began to flicker and a piercing, static buzz filled the heavy air. Soon enough the four were all covering their ears and curling up within their blankets. More flickering, continuous static, low trembles beneath them, it was all happening faster than they wanted to admit. And in less than a tick, a loud and tremorous crack of electricity lit up the entire ship in a blinding white before it all went dark. 

Shiro was in the midst of a conversation between the two when the first bolt of electricity hit the ship head on. The impact caused them all to stagger, grabbing hold to the nearest structure for balance. Unfortunately, Allura wasn’t sure the castle could have such items, and all working light sources have already shut down. Now, the only way to see was through Shiro’s arm, glowing that soft fuchsia, and the tunneling mixes of yellows, greens and purples of the toxic gases swirling around the castle’s exterior. The storm was hitting them full force. 

-

This wasn’t a thunderstorm, wasn’t a rain shower, wasn’t something to watch from a couch, wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate and a movie on the tv. It was a goddamn nightmare. Keith was the only one who shuffled his belongings further out of the makeshift circle, and he was gripping his blanket hard. He said nothing, and stared directly ahead of him. The ship’s tremors racked up and down his spine - or was that his own shaking? He couldn’t tell if the ringing in his ears was self-produced or a product of the static winds that slapped relentless against the outer surface. It was hard to tell the difference between what he was feeling and what was actually happening around him. And that was what was starting to get him to panic. That familiar weight settling in the pit of his stomach, the clamminess accumulating in the palms of his hands, that incessant sensation of not being able to breathe properly. 

“Keith,” It wasn’t until Shiro put his hand on the red Paladin’s shoulder that Keith even registered the fact that he had returned, “You okay?” His voice was low, personal.

Hollowing out a sigh, Keith managed a small nod. A few ticks passed, and Shiro’s human hand released him. 

Now, in the heart of the storm, Shiro prompted them all to settle in and start with that storytelling idea. By now, nobody was complaining. Hunk started first, but instead of a story, he mostly just began to list of his favorite recipes and the procedures that went with them. And by God did Keith listen to every syllable that left the teenager’s lips in order to keep him grounded to reality. He listened to every groan of wishing food on this ship was like the stuff back home, every bitter chuckle that was tossed around between the group - it was all he could do to distract himself from the constant hiss of electricity and shake of the ground below. How long did these storms last, exactly? 

“Alright, enough of that sappy junk, making me hungry.” It was Lance’s turn now. 

Suddenly Keith wanted to give his attention to the storm.

-

“... And that was the same day I was playing in the backyard, right? I was like, 10 or something. Anyway, I ended up stepping in this giant pile of dog poop, and for some reason thought it would be real funny to track it all back in the house,” Lance recited the memory with enthusiasm, waving his arms, “Man, my mom didn’t even have to see what I did, she gave one sniff and I heard her yelling, estás muerto! That was scary, but after I cleaned it all up, she laughed at the whole thing, she wasn’t actually that mad. She’s like that a lot, she will exaggerate over something, but she’s actually super chill.” 

Keith could hear their quiet laughter, and they all sounded as if nothing was wrong, as if they were all just having a grand party. His chest felt like it was caving in.

“...My abuela would come over for all our birthdays, and her visiting was usually more exciting than getting presents, you know? She always had something-”

“Enough already!”

All at once he got confused rebuttals of - ‘Huh?’ ‘Keith?’ ‘What?’

“We just get to sit here while you ramble on about your perfect life back home? About your family, who loved you, would do anything for you- you expect us to just laugh along with all your precious memories while we are stuck on a broken ship, stuck lightyears away from any semblance of a home-”

“What the fuck,” Keith could hear Lance shifting, “is your problem?”

As quick as Keith blurted it all out, he rose from his spot on the cold floor and scampered out of the room in a frantic heap. Hands clenched into fists and brows furrowed tight, he had no idea where he was going but he couldn’t stand being there anymore.

Keith’s absence brought a hushed silence with it. Hunk and Pidge quietly muttered to each other, while Lance grumbled insults to himself out of spite. Shiro’s frown was deep set and worrying. The more time spent in unsettled silence, the more Shiro felt the need to step up and do something.

“Lance, come with me.” He spoke, standing up, the glow of his bionic arm giving off all the light it could in the dark, Shiro could barely make out Lance’s curled in figure.

Giving a huff, Lance listened and dragged himself up and over to their leader, following him when he led them both around a corner.

“This better not be about me having to-”

“You need to go after him.”

“Oh come on! No way in hell am I gonna do that! That guy can’t take one break from sitting up on his high horse to not make everything worse for one sec-”

“Lance.”

There was a short silence, and Shiro inhaled, choosing his words carefully before continuing, “Listen. I know Keith can be frustrating, but he is hurting just as much as you, as the rest of us. You’re right, he shouldn’t have said that, but the only way he knows how to deal with his own pain is to lash out, especially when it comes to you. He never has been good at expressing himself, and he will always try to fight and defend before ever willingly open himself up. And I know you two argue over everything, but I also know how similar you are. I see how much you have grown together, learned to work past the bickering, learned to keep each other safe…”

Shiro paused to reach and place a hand upon Lance’s cheek, lifting his head back up when it had slowly begun to sink during his speech. He looked into his eyes, firm and truthful, “I’m proud of you.” There was a shift in Lance’s expression, “But you two still need to work on talking, on helping each other when you aren’t in immediate danger. Because when you don’t, this is what happens. You two offend each other, get angry, and then storm off separate ways, alone and keeping unsolved problems built up. Right now… That isn’t what either of you need.”

Despite it all, Lance gave a big sigh and turned away, opening his mouth as if to say something though he stayed silent.

“You don’t want to admit it, but you need each other. Now more than ever. You two keep clashing - but it’s only because neither of you are putting out the effort to understand. Right now, he doesn’t need me, he doesn’t need anyone but you to go find him, so go.”

Lance, obviously not prepared for this conversation, made a particular noise from the back of his throat as he stepped away slightly. It took him a while, but he finally nodded.

Shiro sighed out his relief, “Thank you, Lance.” Ruffling some hazelnut locks, he gave the boy a soft nudge before turning away, “Think of it as a bonding exercise.”

-

“Keith!” Lance was blind, hands out in front of him. This is stupid. “Keith, where did you go?”

By now, if the lights never came back on, Lance felt as good as dead. He had no idea where he was. Or where Keith was for that matter. This is dumb.

“Leave me alone, go finish those stories that everyone loved,” A voice, hoarse, called back, a bit of a distance from him. It echoed, and Lance wondered if they were in that long stretch of hall. The retort did jerk him the wrong way, and he had a backlash so quick at the tip of his tongue, but Shiro’s words returned to him and he held it in.

“Listen, you idiot,” Lance let that slip, “I- I get it, okay? I get that you miss your family, or something and I get that maybe I sounded like I was bragging-”

“I don’t have a family to miss.” 

Lance stopped in his tracks, his hands slowly falling back to his sides. He blinked at the darkness in front of him, taking in that statement.

“All I have, all I’ve had was that old shack in the middle of the desert. I was alone, I felt like a failure, felt like searching for the lions, for Shiro was all in vain. For so long I thought all my efforts were just throwing me into a pointless circle, I-”

“Okay listen here, even if you had nothing back on earth, you have us now. If you didn’t have a home, this castle is home now. If you didn’t have a family, we are your family now- Well.. I guess, kinda? I don’t know- The point is, you don’t have to face all this alone.”

A long stretch of silence followed Lance’s words. And after a while, he thought Keith left. If he did, that guy wasn’t gonna hear the end of it. 

“Keith for god’s sake just tell me where you are-”

“To your left.”

Lance instantly turned in that direction and began walking again, “Okay, keep talking, and if you’re just pulling my leg, I swear-”

“Keep walking and shut up.”  
Doing as told, Lance kept his hands up, grabbing at the air thoughtlessly. Grumbling when he kept swiping at nothing, he was about to complain to Keith again when suddenly his hands brushed a soft material.

“Keith.”

“Don’t touch me.”

In another silence, Lance firmly grasped Keith’s shirt and pulled him in. His arms wrapped tight around his frame, shoving Keith’s head against the crook of his neck with a hand to the back of his head. “Just accept it,” He muttered, shutting his eyes tight, “Dammit, Keith just accept it.” Unable to focus on sight, Lance instead took note of Keith’s faint trembles, the dull scent of shampoo on his hair, the inward cave of his breathing.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER ENDS SHORT I WAS GETTING LOW ON MOTIVATION AND THIS WHOLE THING WAS JUST SITTING IN MY GOOGLE DOCS I FIGURED MIND AS WELL POST IT AND CALL IT A FIRST CHAPTER UNTIL I GET ENOUGH WILL POWER TO CONTINUE IT IN SOME WAY THATS LESS ANGSTY THAN THIS THANKS GOODNIGHT


End file.
